1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brakes and clutches of the type wherein fluid-actuated cylinder assemblies force friction members outwardly to engage spaced, opposed, discs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Friction brakes and clutches having pivoted and removable friction modules for easy access to working parts for inspection and maintenance have been described in Montalvo U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,900 granted Oct. 10, 1972 and Montalvo, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,583 granted June 22, 1976. Another arrangement for allowing access to friction members in industrial brakes and clutches is described in Forsythe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,428,granted Feb. 11, 1986, and a caliper type brake with a quick change shoe assembly is shown in Baynes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,775.
Various arrangements of heat dissipating fins have been proposed for use in brake discs, and brake drums with different configurations of air passages are shown in the prior art, as for example, in Knapp U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,414 granted Apr. 4, 1967.